Chez Ollivander
by heavy horse
Summary: Lorsqu'une baguette répand une étrange chaleur entre vos doigts, cela signifie qu'elle vous a choisie. Les raisons n'en sont pas toujours évidentes, mais c'est la baguette qui choisie son sorcier, pas le contraire. Recueil d'OS sur le choix des baguettes magiques.
1. Neville

**Voila ! Mon nouveau recueil d'OS sur le choix des baguettes est lancé ! un premier chapitre sur le jeune Neville Londubat. Sa première baguette personnelle, il l'acheta l'été de ses seize ans après que celle de son père se soit brisée durant la bataille du département des mystères. ****  
**

**J'espère que ce nouveau recueil vous plaira, et plus particulièrement ce chapitre, car j'aime beaucoup Neville, son caractère parfois empoté me rappelle moi-même, quand j'étais enfant, et m'attendris beaucoup !**

**Sachez que je m'aide énormément du site Pottermore, qui explique avec précision le caractère de chaque bois et de chaque coeurs de baguettes. A la fin de chaque OS je citerai les explications du bois choisi que j'ai trouvé sur Pottermore, mais ses citations appartiennent, ainsi que les personnages que j'utilise, à J. !**

**Voila, faite vous plaisir, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme entra, Ollivander fût légèrement surpris. On était fin juillet, et Neville Londubat venait d'avoir seize ans.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il reconnaissait malgré tout dans ses traits le visage lunaire de sa mère et les cheveux bruns de son père.

Le garçon dégageait un début de confiance, qu'il devina récente. Derrière lui sa grand-mère le regardait sans sourire mais avec fierté.

Toujours dans l'ombre des rayons de sa boutique, il vit le regard du garçon se poser avec fascination sur les milliers de boites entassées presque jusqu'au plafond.

Ce garçon pensa-t'il, ce garçon avait quelque chose. Le destin de sa famille peut-être, avait forgé en lui un courage dont Neville londubat n'avait probablement même pas conscience.

En continuant à l'observé, il remarqua que le jeune homme se tenait droit, les mains nonchalamment rangées dans les poches de sa robe, et que, malgré l'enfance qui marquait encore son visage tendre, il affichait une détermination farouche.

Il réfléchi doucement. Pour Neville Londubat, ce serait un crin de licorne. Il sorti de l'ombre, faisant sursauté légèrement son client.

"Je m'étonne de ne vous rencontrez que maintenant, m. Londubat."

Le garçon le regarda longuement, mais ce fût sa grand-mère, un peu retrait, qui parla.

"Jusqu'à juin dernier, Neville utilisait l'ancienne baguette de son père."

"Ah oui. Frank Londubat, bois de chêne blanc, crin de licorne, 27 centimètres, puissante, efficace sur les créatures et les plantes."

Cette fois, ce fût Neville qui parla.

"Oui. Elle me convenait plutôt bien."

"Bien."

Ollivander ensorcela son mètre ruban, et disparu de nouveau dans les rangées d'étagères. Il prit plusieurs boites. Toutes contenait des baguettes possédant un crin de licorne. Il était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour l'esprit juste et carré du jeune Londubat.

Il arrêta le ruban d'un geste de la main, et sélectionna les baguettes de plus de 25 centimètres.

"Voyons. Essayé celle là M. Londubat, 27 centimètres, crin de licorne et bois de Frêne, plutôt souple, très fidèle."

Neville prit la baguette mais rien ne se produisit.

Ollivander essaya ensuite quelques baguettes de chênes, mais aucune ne convint. Le bois de chêne qui convenait à son père ne lui allait pas. Il réfléchi un instant, puis saisi une baguette de houx.

" Essayé celle-ci, bois de houx et crin de licorne, 29 centimètres, flexible et sifflante, efficace pour les sortilèges de combat."

Neville agita à nouveau la baguette, mais rien ne se produisit non plus. Ollivander se rembruni un peu.

Il dévisagea de nouveau le garçon. A parement il n'avait pas saisi quelque chose à propos de Neville. Serait-il plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait vu? D'instinct, il retourna dans ses rayons et saisi une baguette qui était entreposé là depuis longtemps. Le bois de cerisier était très rare, et demandait des compagnons avec beaucoup de forces et de maîtrises.

Il revint, tandis la baguette à Neville, et lorsque le garçon la saisi, une brume rouge entoura sa main, et il lança un très puissant sortilège de réparation sur une vieille commode bancale.

Ollivander sourit.

"Et voila jeune homme ! je suis un peu surprit. Bois de cerisier et crin de licorne, 26,5 centimètres flexible, plutôt épaisse. C'est une baguette très puissante, qui demande une grande force mentale."

Ses mots semblèrent étonner le jeune homme, qui posa les six gallions que coûtait la baguette en regardant la boite qu'il tenait entre les mains d'un air absent Lorsqu'il sorti, Ollivander se senti fier et plein de sympathie pour le garçon.

* * *

**Neville : Cerisier, Crin de Licorne, flexible, plutôt épaisse, 26.5 cm**

_"Ce bois très rare donne une baguette aux étranges pouvoirs, hautement appréciée par les élèves sorciers de l'école de Mahoutokoro, au Japon, où ceux qui possèdent une baguette de cerisier bénéficient d'un prestige particulier. L'acheteur occidental doit chasser de son esprit l'idée que les fleurs roses de l'arbre font de la baguette fabriquée avec ce bois un objet frivole ou purement ornemental, car le bois de cerisier produit une baguette qui possède un pouvoir mortel, quel qu'en soit le cœur, mais surtout s'il s'agit d'un ventricule de dragon. Cette baguette ne devrait jamais être associée à un sorcier dépourvu d'une maîtrise de soi et d'une force mentale exceptionnelles."_

_références Pottermore._

* * *

**Une review ferait plaisir et encouragerait l'auteur en herbe que je suis, merci beaucoup !**


	2. Fred & Georges

**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! C'est pas beau cette rapidité? Fred et Georges à 11 ans achètent leur première baguette ! J'espère que vous allez aimer et rire, car après tout, les jumeaux Weasley sont là pour ça ! Je les aime bien tous les deux, même si j'ai toujours préféré Georges (je ne sais pas si vous allez le sentir dans le texte, j'espère pas...) Les rigolos comme ça me rappelle mes années collèges ou faisait les idiots bien comme il faut ^^ ! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cracky64 & Yzeute : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !

Carlotaaa2 : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! quand à mon orthographe, je commence seulement à le reprendre en main, donc il est possible que j'égraine encore des fautes, étant une ancienne naze de l'orthographe ! (genre vraiment, vraiment nulle.)

Remus J. Potter-Lupin : Merci pour ton compliment ! Pour Neville, J. nous fait savoir qu'il possède une baguette en cerisier avec un crin de licorne, mais j'ai inventé le reste. Pour les jumeaux, il n'y a aucun indice concernant leurs baguettes, j'ai donc inventer en m'aidant du site Pottermore, j'ai cherché des bois qui leur correspondraient le mieux ! Quand a mon orthographe, ba voila, j'suis en progrès mais pas encore super douée...

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J.

**Bonne lecture à tous et a toutes !**

* * *

Penché au dessus d'un vieux livre poussiéreux, à l'arrière de sa boutique, Ollivander entendit du chahut devant sa porte. Une voix raisonna.

"Fred, Georges, ça suffit !"

Lorsqu'il sortit de la petite pièce pour observé ses clients de l'ombre des étagères, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Ollivander découvrit deux tornades rousses, courir et rire en se tapant dessus.

Ollivander reconnut Molly Weasley, qui tentait d'arrêter ses deux furies de fils.

"Georges ! arrêtes de frapper ton frère !"

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent, la regardant avec le même sourire en coin rempli de malice.

"C'est moi Georges, lui c'est Fred !" répondit le second garçon avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Ollivander sourit. Il sorti de l'ombre, et, étonnamment, les deux garçons cessèrent de s'esclaffer. Ils le contemplèrent avec admiration.

"C'est vous qui faite des baguettes?" demanda sans gêne l'un d'eux. Celui de gauche nota le vieux vendeur.

"Fred !" s'indigna sa mère.

"Ben quoi?" demanda le second, Georges donc.

Ollivander eu un petit rire. "Oui, c'est moi" répondit-il.

"On en veut deux." dit le premier

"Mais pas les mêmes !" renchérit le deuxième

"Parce que j'suis pas comme lui !" finirent-ils par dirent en même temps.

Le vieil homme leur sourit. "Bien." Il réfléchi un instant. La famille Weasley avait toujours eu une inclination pour le crin de licorne. Il commencerait donc par là.

Il s'éloigna un instant, sortant deux mètres rubans d'un tiroir, et leur ordonnant de prendre les mesures des deux garçons.

Il prit une boite et retourna vers les jumeaux qui avaient recommencés à ce chamailler, mais qui s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il réapparu.

"Alors voyons. Chêne rouge et crin de licorne, 24 centimètres, souple, rapide et efficace pour les duels ! Fred, essayes là en premier, puis, si elle ne te convient pas, donne là à Georges."

Les deux enfants agitèrent la baguette, mais rien ne se produisit, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ollivander remarqua que Fred semblait toujours initier leurs plaisanteries.

Ollivander reparti vers les rangées, et prit une seconde baguette.

"Fred, essayes celle-ci. Bois de Cornouiller, crin de licorne, 26 centimètres, souple et épaisse." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil puis rajouta "C'est une baguette pleine de malice qui aime les situations amusantes !"

Fred sourit et regarda la baguette avec excitation. Et en effet, lorsque l'enfant plaça ses doigts sur le manche de la baguette, celle-ci le fit frémir et lança dans les airs des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores.

George poussa une exclamation, puis éclata de rire après avoir taper dans le dos de son frère pour le féliciter.

Ollivander le contempla un instant, pendant que son frère rangeait sa nouvelle baguette dans sa boite.

Pour celui-ci aussi, pensa-t'il, il faut une baguette de farceur. Mais...

Il se dirigea vers ses étagères, et prit une nouvelle boite.

"Voila" dit-il en tendant la baguette à Georges "Pour toi aussi, il faut un bois farceur. Celle-ci est en bois d'Épicéa avec un crin de licorne, elle mesure 26 centimètres, flexible et plutôt épaisse. Elle demande de la poigne et du sens de l'humour, et peut avoir des effets spectaculaires !"

Avec appréhension, Georges prit la baguette, et de nouveau des étincelles multicolores jaillir dans la pièce. Cette fois, ce fût Fred qui donna une bourrade à son frère, et les deux garçons regardèrent leur mère avec satisfaction.

"Tu vois" dirent-ils ensemble, "On a pas la même !"

Molly Weasley passa une main sur son visage, épuisée par ses fils, puis paya les dix Gallions qu'elle devait à Ollivander avant d'entraîner ses garçons avec elle.

Ainsi, pensa Ollivander, la baguette un peu plus affirmée de Georges lui permettra de combler la petite distance avec son frère encore plus extraverti que lui.

* * *

**Fred : Bois de cornouiller et crin de licorne, 26 centimètres, souple et plutôt épaisse.**

_Le cornouiller est l'un de mes bois préférés et j'ai observé qu'il était toujours très divertissant de trouver le propriétaire idéal d'une telle baguette. Les baguettes de cornouiller sont capricieuses et pleines de malice. Elles sont d'une nature espiègle et choisissent avec insistance des partenaires qui puissent leur offrir une grande variété de situations amusantes ou excitantes. Il serait cependant tout à fait erroné d'en déduire que les baguettes de cornouiller ne sont pas capables d'exercer sérieusement la magie lorsque l'exigence s'en fait sentir. Elles sont connues pour avoir réussi des sortilèges remarquables dans des conditions difficiles et quand elles sont associées à une sorcière ou un sorcier suffisamment intelligents et ingénieux, elles peuvent produire des enchantements éblouissants. Une intéressante faiblesse de nombreuses baguettes de cornouiller est qu'elles refusent d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés. Signalons aussi qu'elles sont souvent assez bruyantes._

**Georges : Bois d'épicéa et crin de licorne, 26 centimètres, flexible et plutôt épaisse.**

_Les fabricants de baguettes peu compétents prétendent que l'épicéa est un bois difficile mais c'est leur propre inaptitude qu'ils révèlent en disant cela. Il est vrai qu'il faut une dextérité particulière pour le travailler et qu'il produit des baguettes mal adaptées aux natures prudentes ou inquiètes. Il devient même carrément dangereux entre des mains maladroites. La baguette d'épicéa réclame de la poigne car elle semble souvent avoir ses propres idées sur le genre de magie qu'on devrait solliciter d'elle. Toutefois, lorsqu'une telle baguette trouve son partenaire – d'après mon expérience, un audacieux lanceur de sorts, doté d'un solide sens de l'humour –, elle apporte une aide précieuse, manifeste une très profonde loyauté envers son possesseur et se révèle capable de produire des effets flamboyants et particulièrement spectaculaires._

_références Pottermore_

* * *

_Voila ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, une petite review me ferais très chaud au coeur, il ne faudra pas vous habituer à cette vitesse de publication, c'est très rare que je tienne la distance. bientôt ce sera un chapitre par semaine pour finir par un par mois... Mais je ne vous oublierez pas malgré tout ! _


	3. Andromeda

**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Pour moi, Andromeda Black est un personnage qui ne s'est pas épanouie dans les tomes de Harry Potter, et j'aime a imaginer cette femme. Pour moi, Andromeda était une Serpentard. Bien qu'elle est toujours été différente de Bellatrix ou Narcissa, je pense que ce qui l'a pousser à rejeter définitivement les Blacks est l'amour, et non, comme Sirius, la rébellion ou le courage. Ainsi avant sa rencontre avec Ted Tonks, Andromeda n'avait pas encore prit pleinement conscience des possibilités qui s'ouvraient à elle. Mais elle reste une personne fondamentalement gentille et généreuse (elle à élevée Nymphadora après tout...) C'est pour Andromeda que je suis la moins sur de moi, pour le choix de sa baguette. Je sais que sa baguette lui conviendra, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'expliciter.**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartien Rowling.

* * *

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Yzeute : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis également sur Pottermore, et j'ai été répartie à Serpentard, alors que je pensais être destinée à Poufsouffle (qui est ma maison préférée). J'ai vraiment été étonnée par ça, car je pensais être une poufsouffle dans l'âme, mais bon ! ^^

**Emilianor** : Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Carlotaaa2 : **Merci beaucoup ! j'ai mis un peu de temps à choisir les baguettes de chacun de mes personnages, mais je pense que j'ai plutôt visée juste dans l'ensemble !

* * *

Ollivander venait de vendre une belle baguette de noyer, et rangeait distraitement les autres baguettes qui n'avait pas convenu à son client, lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta.

Le vieux fabriquant de baguette magique releva la tête du comptoir ou il s'afférait, pour découvrir dans l'embrasure de la porte une petite fille, seule.

La reconnaître lui prit à peine quelque secondes. La fillette avait des cheveux bouclés d'un brun doux, de grand yeux gris aux paupières lourdes, et un visage aux traits fins, au nez droit, et à la beauté tout droit sortie de la famille Black.

L'héritière des Blacks regarda la boutique avec fascination, avant de reprendre un air dur et faussement hautain qui brisait son visage enfantin. Elle fixa son regard sur Ollivander et celui-ci s'avança et lui tandis la main. A son grand étonnement, la petite la lui serra avec vigueur.

"Il y a bien longtemps" dit-il, " que je n'ai pas vendu de baguette à un membre de la famille Black. Je suppose que tu es l'aînée de la nouvelle génération?"

"En effet" répondit la petite fille avec ton qui ce voulait adulte, "Je suis Andromeda."

Le fait qu'elle ne cite pas son nom mis la puce à l'oreille de Ollivander. Il la contempla longuement. La fillette se tenait bien droite, comme le voulait son rang, mais le regard malin et enfantin qu'elle portait sur les boites de baguettes ne correspondait guère à la froideur des Blacks.

"Bien. Nous allons commencer par une baguette en Mélèze, avec un ventricule de coeur de dragon, 25 centimètres, souple, rapide et étonnamment puissante."

Lorsque la petite fille prit la baguette, Ollivander réfléchissait encore. Les Blacks n'avaient quasiment jamais convenus au crin de licorne et cette petite pleine de malice n'y ferait pas exception Cependant, il le sentait, elle était trop pure pour un bois d'Orme ou d'If comme le reste de sa famille. Il sentait déjà, et savait que les parents de la petite l'avaient également deviné, que Andromeda Black ne serait pas une Black comme les autres, bien qu'a son âge, la différence restait infime.

Comme il s'y attendait, la baguette ne lui convint pas. Même si elle n'était pas une Blacks comme les autres, elle conservait une grande confiance en elle qui n'allait pas avec le Mélèze.

Il retourna dans ses rayons, et attrapa deux baguettes.

Lorsqu'il tendit la première à Andromeda, bois de vigne, ventricule de dragon et 23 centimètres, cela ne fonctionna pas. Pourtant, les baguettes en bois de vignes aimaient les personnalités complexes.

La seconde en bois d'Aubépine, qui montre souvent une dualité et un paradoxe chez son propriétaire, ne convint pas plus à la jeune Black.

Étonné, Ollivander la regarda de nouveau. La fillette lançait des coups d'oeils rapides vers la porte.

"Etes-vous pressée?"

"Oh non, mais j'aimerais avoir ma baguette avant que mes parents n'arrivent. Je ne pense pas qu'elle leur conviennent vous comprenez?"

Ollivander sourit, et saisi une quatrième baguette.

"Essayez celle-ci Mademoiselle Black, elle est en poirier, avec un ventricule de coeur de dragon, et mesure 24 centimètres. Très souple et plutôt fine, elle peut-être éblouissante, mais ne convient pas du tout à la magie noire."

Lorsque Andromeda Black prit sa baguette, des étincelles vertes et argents en sortir. Elle poussa une exclamation satisfaite, et sourit largement.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et laissa place à Cygnus et Druella Black.

Lorsqu'ils virent la baguette qui avaient choisie leur fille aînée, il lui lancèrent un regard de mépris non dissimulé.

Les Blacks étaient suffisamment érudits pour savoir qu'une baguette en poirier ne convenait guère aux projets qu'ils nourrissaient pour leur héritière.

En jetant un regard noir au vendeur, ils placèrent néanmoins les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette sur le comptoir, et traînèrent vivement leur fille dans la rue.

Ollivander eu un petit sourire tendre pour cette enfant qui n'avait pas sa place parmi les Blacks.

* * *

**Andromeda : Poirier, très souple, ventricule de coeur de dragon, fine, 24 cm**

_Ce bois aux teintes dorées produit des baguettes aux pouvoirs magiques éblouissants. Elles donnent le meilleur d'elles-mêmes entre les mains des sorciers doués de bienveillance, de générosité et de sagesse. D'après mon expérience, les possesseurs de baguettes de poirier sont généralement très aimés et respectés. À ma connaissance, on n'a jamais vu une telle baguette en la possession d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier adepte des Forces du Mal. Les baguettes de poirier sont parmi les plus résistantes, et j'ai souvent observé qu'elles peuvent avoir la remarquable faculté de paraître neuves, même après de nombreuses années d'utilisation._

_références Pottermore._

* * *

_Voila ! Une review ferait, comme toujours, bien plaisir !_


	4. Blaise

**Voila mon chouchou. j'aime l'idée que je me fais du personnage de Zabini Blaise. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et pas humble pour un sou, il reste droit et juste, enfin selon moi. L'honneur compte énormément pour lui, je pense. C'est un personnage comme je les aime, pas gentil, plutôt cruel même, mais intelligent. Sa mère ayant eu septs maris, il est donc le seul garçon qu'elle accepte à ses coté, et il en est fier. Lorsque j'ai lu la définition de ce bois, j'ai immédiatment placé le nom de Blaise à coté. Il n'y a pas d'autre bois qui lui corresponde mieux.**

**Voila, bonne lecture à tous ! (j'ai recommencé à allez en cours des fois, alors j'risque de poster moins souvent...)**

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Carlotaaa2 : Merci beaucoup ! les répartitions sont un peu bizarre sur Pottermore parce que je connais peu de gens moins malins que moi, et j'ai finie chez les serpends ^^

Yzeute : Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

Lorsque Mme Zabini passa la porte, l'atmosphère austère de la boutique disparue par la seule présence de cette femme au visage et au corps d'une beauté presque surréaliste.

Cette grace reptilienne avait toujours mis Ollivander mal à l'aise. Un petit garçon la suivait. Qu'il était beau ! A onze ans, Blaise Zabini avait déjà une prestance intimidante. Sur de lui, il dépassa sa mère et regarda avec intérêt l'intérieur de la boutique.

"Tu vois maman, plutôt que de faire des potions, je pense que créer des baguettes magiques me conviendrai bien mieux." Dit-il d'une voix assuré.

"Saches, mon fils, qu'a onze on ne peut savoir ce que l'on fera de sa vie. Mais si cela te plais tant, j'espère que tu seras te montrer à la hauteur de ton désir."

Son fils lui lança un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter : "Comme toujours."

Il y avait une complicité entre la mère et le fils que Ollivander n'aurait pas deviné au premier abord. Pour lui, comme pour le reste de la communauté magique, les Zabini étaient des sangs purs aussi hautains que les autres, et entouré de mystères plus ou moins liés à la magie noire.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas dans le regard des Zabini une supériorité marqué. Simplement dans les yeux de la mère un désintérêt égoïste, et dans ceux du fils, une curiosité sans enfantillage.

Le garçon n'était plus un enfant. Il était digne, élégant et raffiné. Sa maturité venait sans doute de l'orgueil immense qu'il semblait retirer de son nom et de sa mère.

La mère ne couvrait guère son fils avec des yeux tendres. Son sourire suffisant cependant, montrait qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Son fils était le seul homme qu'elle considérait comme son égal.

Ollivander sorti de l'ombre avec un sourire. Il serait simple de trouver une baguette pour Zabini Blaise, car son caractère était déjà bien affirmé, même s'il n'avait que onze ans.

Il salua les deux Zabini avant de partir à la recherche des deux premières baguettes qu'il lui ferait essayé.

Lorsqu'il revint, il tandis à l'enfant une baguette de sureau, contenant un crin de licorne.

Sa mère eu une petite moue et regarda son fils. "Le sureau est une baguette de m'a-tu-vus, j'espère pour toi qu'elle ne te conviendra pas."

"Allons mère, elle sont puissantes !" répondit le garçon en se saisissant de la baguette. rien ne se produisit.

Sa mère lui lança un regard entendu avant d'ajouter : "Tu vois mon fils, la puissance ne fait pas tout."

Ollivander rit doucement et tendit la seconde avec plus de conviction.

"Essayez celle-ci M. Zabini, bois d'orme et crin de Licorne, 30 centimètres, rigide et fine."

Lorsque Blaise saisit la baguette, il senti un picotement dans ses doigts mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Il regarda le vendeur avec attention avant d'ajouter : "C'est presque ça."

Ollivander fût étonné. Le bois d'Orme choisissait pourtant des partenaires à la dignité innée. Il réfléchi un moment avant de saisir une troisième baguette. Assurément le bois d'Orme convenait. Mais, même si Mme. Zabini avait justement fait remarqué que cela ne faisait pas tout, la puissance restait une but évident chez le jeune homme. Et les coeurs les plus puissants étaient les ventricules de dragons.

"Prenez celle-ci, ventricule de coeur de dragon, bois d'Orme, 32,7 centimètres, très rigide et très fine. C'est une baguette qui demande beaucoup de dextérité et de noblesse, mais qui peut réaliser de la magie très avancée."

Avant même que le bois blanc touche la peau noir du garçon, il sût que la baguette lui conviendrait. En effet, une gerbe d'or éclaira la boutique, et Blaise Zabini sourit d'un air satisfait.

Le mère paya, et le garçon continuait de regarder le bois blanc avec une fascination non dissimulé. Mme. Zabini acheta également une poche de velours noir et or spéciale pour ranger les baguettes, et son fils la passa immédiatement à sa taille, en y rangeant ça nouvelle compagne.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Ollivander se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu de bois d'Orme aussi pâle que celui de la baguette qu'il venait de vendre.

* * *

**Blaise : Orme, très rigide, ventricule de coeur de dragon, très fine, 32.7 cm**

_La croyance infondée selon laquelle seuls les sorciers au sang pur peuvent produire de la magie avec une baguette d'orme a sans doute été répandue par quelqu'un qui possédait une telle baguette et tenait à prouver la noblesse de son propre sang, car j'ai moi-même connu des sorciers d'origine moldue qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec leur baguette d'orme. La vérité est que ces baguettes préfèrent les personnes qui ont une présence bien affirmée, une grande dextérité magique et une certaine dignité innée. De tous les bois de baguette, l'orme, d'après mon expérience, est celui qui entraîne le moins d'accidents, le moins d'erreurs stupides et qui produit les sortilèges et les enchantements les plus élégants. Ce sont des baguettes raffinées, capables d'exercer une magie très avancée si elles sont en de bonnes mains (ce qui, une fois encore, les rend très désirables aux yeux des adeptes de la philosophie du sang pur)_

_références pottermore._

* * *

_Voila ! si vous avez aimez laissez une review, c'est la seule récompense que l'on ai !_


	5. James s

**Un nouveau chapitre qui portera sur James Sirius Potter, le fils aîné de Harry Potter. Ce personnage n'apparaît que brièvement dans les livres, ce qui m'a permis de prendre de larges libertés quant à son caractère. J'ai tiré son caractère de ma fiction longue "Je est un autre". On peut donc considérer ce chapitre comme une préquelle à ma fanfiction. Pour moi l'aîné des Potters nourrit un sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis de tous excepter de sa petite soeur, ce qui le rend passablement désagréable et toujours sur la défensive. C'est un personnage que j'ai aimé décortiquée, et que je vais développer avec plus de précision dans mon autre fiction.**

**De plus, j'ai trouvé saisissant que la baguette que j'avais choisie pour lui, (lorsque j'ai lue la description, j'ai su qu'elle lui irait bien), soit dans le même bois que celle de Drago Malfoy, le grand ennemi de son père !**

**Voila, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! **

* * *

**Merci à** Carlotaaa2 **et à** Jyanadavega **pour les reviews.**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Ollivander jr rangeait les baguettes que son père, trop vieux pour pouvoir atteindre le haut des étagères, lui avait laissé sur le bureau de la salle du fond. Le carillon de l'entrée sonna, et il sorti un peu précipitamment. Il n'était pas encore habituer à tenir la boutique seul. Son père lui avait légué sa passion, mais jusqu'à l'année précédente il l'avait toujours aiguiller. A présent cependant, il devait se prendre en main seul.

Lorsqu'il vit le garçon seul devant la porte d'entrée, il se demanda comment il allait l'accueillir.

Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on doit choisir la baguette du fils aîné de Harry Potter.

Il pensa un instant à prendre un air mystérieux, mais il n'avait jamais réussi cela jusqu'alors. Il ignorait comment son père faisait et il se demanda si ça viendrait avec l'âge. Il soupira. Il devait trouver sa propre manière d'agir, pas copier son père, il le savait.

Cependant l'enfant ne le regardait pas. Il faisait de grands signes d'encouragement à une fillette rousse qui semblait avoir peur d'entrée. Au bout d'un moment la porte tinta de nouveau et la petite fille, qui ne semblait guère avoir plus de six ans, se cacha derrière son frère.

Si il posa des yeux doux et attendris sur sa soeur, ceux qu'il posa sur Ollivander un instant plus tard était implacable. Un mélange de froideur et d'orgueil qui n'allait pas avec son âge.

Le jeune homme fût légèrement déstabilisé. Il lui tandis une main hésitante.

"Enchanté monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Le garçon plissa les yeux lorsqu'il lui serra la main, comme si il cherchait à savoir si il était sincère. La petite regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux mi-apeurés, mi-excités.

Elle tira la manche de son frère et lui chuchota d'une voix tout à fait audible :

"Tu penses que c'est laquelle qu'il te faut?"

Son frère lui sourit doucement et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est la baguette qui choisie son sorcier, je te l'ai déjà dis Lil's."

Il releva la tête et a nouveau son regard se fit dur. "Vous avez une idée?"

Ollivander le regarda pensivement. "Oui... Attendez un instant, j'arrive."

Il prit beaucoup de baguettes. Il sentait que ce serait long. Il ne prit pas de crin de licorne. Des ventricules de dragons et des plumes de phénix uniquement. Le crin de licorne était trop doux pour un enfant aussi dur.

"Alors voyons... Commençons par celle-ci, noyer noir et ventricule de coeur de dragon, 26 centimètres, rigide. très efficace pour les enchantements."

Lorsque James Potter prit la baguette, rien ne se produisit. Il la reposa doucement, et prit la seconde.

"Acajou et plume de phénix, 29 centimètres, bonne baguette pour les métamorphoses, flexible."

A nouveau, rien ne se passa.

A la septième baguette, Ollivander se gratta la tête. Il avait testé tous les bois induisant un caractère rude ou emporté, et rien n'avait marché. Il avait trouvé cependant, que le garçon semblait plus enclin aux plumes de phénix, qui laissaient une plus grande variété de magies possible.

Ce gamin était un mystère. Pourtant ça aurait du marché, au moins l'Orme... Sa petite soeur regardait le tas de baguettes d'un air septique, et le regard de James semblait plus sombre à chaque essai.

Lily se pencha vers lui et lui dit : "Si ça ce trouve, t'es un cracmol." Le visage du garçon prit immédiatement une teinte verdâtre, et il avala avec difficulté. "Dis pas de bêtise j'ai reçus ma lettre !"

La petite rit, espiègle. "Je plaisantais, je suis sur que tu vas trouver !" Son frère rit doucement, et de nouveau lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour sa blague de mauvais gout.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. il semblait très froid, mais avec la gamine, il devenait un autre enfant, un vrai petit garçon de onze ans... Il y avait un paradoxe...

Et cela fit tilte. Ollivander se frappa mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

"Attendez un instant" dit-il, "J'ai une idée." Il grippa sur une courte échelle et attrapa la baguette qu'il cherchait.

"Essayez celle-là. Bois d'aubépine et plume de phénix, 27 centimètres, flexible et fine. Elle convient aux personnes à la nature conflictuel et contradictoire, difficile a maîtrisée elle est faite pour les sorciers de talent."

L'enfant prit la baguette, et aussitôt une gerbe de feux d'artifices rouges et ors en sorti.

Lily applaudit, et James sourit fièrement.

"Tu vois j't'avais bien dis !"lança le garçon à sa soeur. Il posa huit gallions sur le comptoir, et sorti armé de sa nouvelle baguette. Par la fenêtre, Ollivander vit les deux enfants courir après leurs parents qui traversaient la rue avec un troisième enfant.

Il soupira. Son père pensa-t'il, aurait trouvé bien plus vite que lui la spécificité du garçon. Mais bon. Il soupira de nouveau. Il l'avait fait.

* * *

**James s. : Aubépine, légèrement flexible, plume de phénix, fine, 27 cm**

_Gregorovitch, le fabricant de baguettes, a écrit que l'aubépine « produit une baguette étrange, contradictoire, aussi pleine de paradoxes que l'arbre d'où elle est issue, un arbre dont les feuilles et les fleurs ont un pouvoir de guérison mais dont les branches coupées ont une odeur de mort ». Bien que je sois souvent en désaccord avec les conclusions de Gregorovitch, nous nous rejoignons sur les baguettes d'aubépine qui sont d'une nature complexe et fascinante, tout comme les sorciers qui les possèdent. Les baguettes d'aubépine peuvent être particulièrement bien adaptées à la magie de guérison mais elles sont aussi efficaces pour lancer des maléfices, et j'ai observé qu'en général elles semblent très à l'aise avec les natures conflictuelles ou les sorciers qui traversent des périodes tourmentées. L'aubépine n'est cependant pas facile à maîtriser et je ne placerais une baguette de ce bois qu'entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier au talent reconnu, sinon son utilisation pourrait avoir des conséquences dangereuses. Les baguettes d'aubépine présentent une singularité notable : lorsqu'elles ne sont pas manipulées correctement, les sortilèges qu'elles lancent peuvent avoir l'effet inverse._

_références pottermore_

* * *

**Voila ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience !**


	6. Théodore

**Voila un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que cela fait... Trop de mois maintenant que je n'ai pas publier. Pas d'excuses, juste une flemme monumentale et des projets Bds jusque par dessus la tête... J'ai réussi mon exam de fin d'année, je suis en vacance, je ne fiche rien de mon temps et je m'en porte bien !**

**Voila Théodore, l'éternel solitaire ! Un personnage que j'ai déjà traité dans "la cérémonie de la répartition", mon autre recueil, et que j'ai choisie d'aborder sous un angle plus enfantin cette fois si, même si j'ai gardée la même idée de qui est Théodore Nott.**

**Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite ( Ma co' internet rame séverment, et ensuite je m'enterre à la campagne pendant deux semaines...) sans doute le next one sera là courant aout, je vous aime tous et merci de votre soutient :)**

**disclaimer : **tout appartient à Rowling je ne fais que survivre les personnages :)

* * *

Ollivander rajusta d'un air distrait les boites entassées à la hate sur une de ses étagères. On était en fin de soirée, et le soleil d'été se couchait derrière les hautes boutiques biscornues du chemin de traverse. A cette heure-ci, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de nouveaux clients, c'est pourquoi il sursauta légèrement quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta.

Une femme, mince, grande, seche et au visage exigu tenait fermement l'épaule d'un petit garçon, qui ne pouvait être que son fils. Le même visage étroit et émacié malgré son jeune âge, et la même grace froide malgré son physique peu avantagueux.

La femme était Lyra Rosier, et son fils, bien qu'il portait le nom des Nott, ne pouvait renier son ascendance maternelle. A 11 ans, l'enfant était déjà un début d'homme, et s'amusait à jouer au grand.

Ollivander l'avait déjà vu fureter aux alentours de sa boutique, et le garçon se montra donc peu faciné par ce qui l'entourait. Sa mère le poussa en avant.

"Mr. Ollivander, un plaisir. Théodore voudrait une baguette pour son entrée à Poudlard."

L'enfant resta silencieux. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation autour de lui.

D'un coup de baguette, Ollivander prit les mesures du garçon, devinant que l'enfant deviendrait, à l'instars de sa mère, grand et sec, maigre et pâle.

Les Nott convenaient aux crin de licorne. Mais l'enfant était bien plus un Rosier qu'il n'était un Nott. Et les Rosier possédaient des baguettes aux plumes de phénix.

Ollivander laissa ses clients pour fureter entre les rayons. Il prit plusieurs baguettes, toutes possédant une plume de phénix, et toutes plutôt grandes.

En revenant, il les posa sur le comptoir, et tendit à Théodore Nott la première.

"Essayez celle-ci, bois d'If et plume de phénix, 30 centimètres, rigide. Puissante, mais efficase seulement lorsque son maitre montre de l'audace."

L'enfant agita mollement la baguette, pas plus interessé que cela. Rien ne ce passa.

Le temps que Ollivander sorte une seconde baguette, Théodore s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui ce passait autour de lui semblait bien moindre comparé à ce qui ce passait dans sa tête, et Ollivander sourit légèrement, amusé par le petit garçon silencieux.

Théodore regarda à peine la seconde baguette - du bois de noyer noir, efficase pour les enchantements - et se concentra sur le tas de boites posés sur le comptoir.

Ollivander le regarda, il était un enfant comme les autres, laid, certe, mais il y avait quelque chose de mysterieux chez le garçon, enfermé dans sa tête, silencieux, jamais il ne semblait parler de ses pensées, et jamais il ne semblait penser ses mots.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Ollivander prit une des boites, sorti la baguette de son écrin noir, et fixa Théodore Nott avec insistance.

L'enfant le regarda, insondable, puis posa son regard sur la baguette très fine au bois clair.

"29,8 centimètres, légèrement flexible, bois de Pin. efficase pour les sortilèges informulés, elle convient le mieux aux indépendants, aux solitaires, et aime que l'on fasse preuve d'inventivité."

Le regard de Théodore s'éclaira, et il prit la baguette avec entrain. Presqu'aussitôt, un brouillard emeraude en sorti, et Ollivander sourit fierement.

L'enfant continua de tenir sa baguette en la contemplant avec facination pendant que ça mère payait les sept gallions qu'elle coutait, et lorsque cette dernière ce dirigea vers la sortie, elle due revenir sur ses pas pour entrainer son fils derrière elle, ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé, toujours en admiration devant sa nouvelle compagne.

* * *

**Théodore : Pin, légèrement flexible, très fine, plume de phénix, 29.8 cm**

_La baguette de ce bois à fil droit choisit toujours un maître indépendant, un individualiste qui peut apparaître comme un solitaire, un être curieux et même mystérieux. Les baguettes en bois de pin aiment bien qu'on fasse preuve d'inventivité dans leur utilisation et, à la différence de certaines autres, elles s'adaptent sans protester aux méthodes nouvelles et aux sortilèges inédits. Selon l'opinion bien établie de nombreux fabricants de baguettes, les baguettes en bois de pin ont la faculté de repérer et de servir au mieux ceux qui sont destinés à vivre longtemps. Je puis moi-même confirmer cette réputation en cela que je n'ai jamais connu personnellement un possesseur d'une telle baguette qui soit mort jeune. La baguette en bois de pin est de celles qui se montrent le plus sensibles aux sortilèges informulés._

* * *

__**Merci encore d'avoir lu, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui auront échappé à ma vigilance, et une review serait vraiment bienvenue !**


End file.
